


Motivation

by Aaronlisa



Category: Dark Shadows (1991)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: What motivates the good doctor into helping Barnabas Collins when she’s seen the monster for what he is?





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> A response to two scenes in episodes 1x04 and 1x05.

When Barnabas had told her that he desired to give the music box to the woman that he loved, Julia had stupidly assumed that he meant her. The way in which he had looked at her that night had caused her to feel faint and dizzy with desire and love. For once, she had let her heart lead her. And then her world had coming crashing down when she discovered that Victoria Winters had been who Barnabas had been referring to. Jealousy consumed her as Julia felt betrayed and she couldn’t help but believe that Barnabas was merely manipulating her so that she would willingly cure him whilst turning a blind eye to his numerous sins and crimes. 

It wasn’t until she saw the way that he talked to the portrait of Josette when she and Willie were hiding in the closet that her jealousy vanished. Julia realized as she watched Barnabas that he was blinded by his love for the long-dead Josette. She came to the conclusion that he was simply transferring his emotions from Josette to the very much living Victoria. It was then that she realized that unless she somehow managed to make him realize that Victoria was not the reincarnation of his lost Josette, then she could not fully cure him. To do so would be far too dangerous for both Barnabas and Victoria. 

Julia told herself that it had nothing to do with her feelings of jealousy for either a dead woman or a living one, nor with her own feelings of desire for Barnabas Collins. She told herself that she was simply acting as a physician should by doing the best that she could to heal her patient. And it was necessary that she healed him of his unhealthy obsession for Victoria before she could cure him of his vampirism. 

**END**


End file.
